


Life’s a beach

by Ewq1111



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Beach Sex, F/M, Gen, Hand Jobs, Manhandling, Married Couple, Married Sex, Muscles, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewq1111/pseuds/Ewq1111
Summary: America takes his family out to the beach, Anya hates a shirt Alfred is wearing, strangely likes it.
Relationships: America/Female Russia (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7





	Life’s a beach

“Life’s a beach?” Russia scoffed at the shirt America was wearing.

“Yeah! What’s wrong with it?”

“Alfred, it looks terrible. I don’t think anyone likes it.” Alfred then called out his son. 

“Xander, do you like this shirt?”

“It looks okay, I guess.”

“See!” Alfred said. “Now come on, everyone is already setting up. Just have some fun Anya.” Alfred and Xander ran to the area as the tide started to roll in. Anya was having second thoughts about this but wanted to enjoy a nice time with Alfred’s family. 

Cali and Florida were having a surfing contest as Alaska and Xander played together. The rest were still setting up as Alfred was putting the volleyball court installed. Russia hated that shirt, it was light blue and had that terrible quote. Although, the shirt exposed Alfred’s muscle very well. The shirt was tight that his pecs were showing, his blond locks were brighter than the sun, his muscles shined under the sun. Anya was fixated on his abdominal muscles and she felt a little hot. Her loins were burning as Alfred’s biceps were bulging.

“Mom?” Russia turned to see her son. 

“Oh, yes Xander?” 

“Can I get the sunscreen from under you?”

“Oh, yes here you go.” She hands him the sunscreen.

“Why is it wet?”

“Just put it on.” Russia turned around and saw a couple of girls hitting on her husband. They were blond haired bimbos, probably out of college and had thongs with revealing bras. They were hitting on Alfred but Alfred was too shy to say that he is married. Anya decided to make a move before they tried to do anything else.

“Alfred!” Russia said, in a cutesy manner. 

“Hey Anya.” Alfred said

“Who is this?” The short bimbo asked.

“I’m his wife.” She showed them the diamond ring and the girl backed away. 

“That's what I was trying to say, ladies.”

“We are sorry, we thought he was single.”

“Don’t be, I forgive you. Now if you excuse me I have bigger  _ assets _ to share with my husband. Something you don’t have.” She mocked as she revealed her large breast to the girls, the girls got offended as Anya pulled Alfred away.

“Sorry about that Anya, those girls were-“ Then, Alfred was pushed to a rock, away from everybody else. “Anya?”

“No talking.” She then dropped her bra. Large milky white orbs that looked tantalizing were calling out to be touched, Alfred was blushing as Anya continued to remove her panties revealing her hairless, pink womanhood. 

“Anya?”

“Ahh, is my baby boy nervous?” Anya cooed. 

“Anya?”

“I thought I told you not to be talking to strangers?”

“I-I’m Sorry Anya, I didn’t-“ she placed her finger on the man’s lips. 

“Must I punish you for everything?” She pouted her lips and she caressed his left glute. “Does it still hurt right there?”

“Aah, Please don’t do this.”

“If my baby doesn’t want to be punished, he shouldn’t be talking to strangers, or even wear that terrible shirt.” His erection started to become painful, he didn’t want to do it in public but something about it felt so good. Anya grabbed his boner as Alfred became aroused by this sudden play. That is when America’s swim trunks were pulled down, revealing his flushed, weeping manhood. “Such a cute boy.” She started to fondle his junk as the American moaned.

“I’m not c-aah-cute…” 

“Shh, let mommy help you.” Laying on the sand, she cuddled as she stroked his cock, her large breast in front of him. He couldn’t help but suck those beauty’s. 

“Good boy.” Russia cooed. “Do you want to make Russia feel good?”

“Yes!” America screamed. “I need you! May I mommy?”

“Of course, promise you won’t speak to strangers.”

“I promise I’ll-“

“DAD! Where the hell are you?! Mom!” The voice from California sent chills down their spines. Quickly putting on their beach wear. Leaving the place, Cali caught up to them. “Where were you? We’ve been looking for you guys.

“Sorry dudette.” Alfred smiled.

“It won’t happen again.” Anya smiled.

“Now come on, we’re getting hungry.” Cali then left the two nations alone.

“Guess we’ll continue this at home?”

“I believe we shall.”

“Hey have you seen my shirt?” Russia was then holding the shirt up.

“This one?”

“Yeah dude!” She then tore the shirt into a million little fibers. “What? Why?!”

“You’ll thank me later.” Then the two went back and ate together while Cali was uncomfortable with the two.

“What happened?” Virginia asked her.

“You don’t want to know.”


End file.
